


Marking each other and wedding vows

by Smoaceislife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel is the same height as Sam, Luci dies, M/M, Protective Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoaceislife/pseuds/Smoaceislife
Summary: Just read and found out





	Marking each other and wedding vows

Sam laid in bed fast asleep but Gabriel could tell he wasn't having pleasant dreams he never did anymore, Gabriel climbed into the bed next to Sam and pressed two fingers against his forehead putting himself in Sam's dream.

Gabriel kept invisible while there, he looked around and let out a sad sigh he instantly changed the dream to something happier and watched as Sam looked around confused. Sam didn't notice him but Lucifer did.

Lucifer walked over to Gabriel with a glare "what are you doing?" He asked angrily "I'm stopping you from tormenting Sammy," Gabriel said with a smirk, Lucifers glare hardened "and why would you do that?" he asked, Gabriel still smirking answered:" I told you I'm in the fight now and I'm on their side."

Something passed over Lucifers face then he suddenly smirked like he knew something that Gabriel didn't which pissed Gabriel of "if you've got something to say then just say it" Gabriel demanded," you're in love with him."

Gabriel's eyes widened in surprise then he let out a chuckle "I'm a man whore I sleep with everyone what makes you think I'm capable of love?" he questioned Lucifer smirked as the   
obvious denial "you're my little brother no one knows you better than I do" he stated easily.

"its been a long time since we both left, I've changed a lot" " I don't think you have" "stop trying to analyze me, just leave him alone he isn't going to say yes no matter what you do," Gabriel told him.

"I'll make you deal if you can convince Sammy to let you mark him then I'll leave both of you alone" Lucifer promised "I know better than to make a deal with the devil," Gabriel said with narrowed eyes "before I was the devil I was your brother" he replied with mock look of hurt.

"I love you, but I didn't trust you then and I don't trust you now" Gabriel hissed "you wound me, if you mark him then even if I wanted to go back on our deal I wouldn't be able to do so because it wouldn't matter if he said yes his body wouldn't belong to you." 

Of course, Gabriel already knew all this but he wasn't a 100% sure he could persuade Sam to go for it, he also didn't know if he wanted to do it, it's true if he marks Sam Sam will be is but Gabriel would also belong to him their souls would be connected and unlike what most people believed this was a very intimate thing like showing your wings to someone.

"And what happens if he doesn't go for it?" Gabriel questioned already knowing he wouldn't like the answer, Lucifer grinned "if he declines your offer of protection" Lucifer grinned at him evilly "I'll take his body as soon as he whispers the word 'yes'." 

Gabriel felt like killing him, Gabriel didn't answer him right away, FUCK what do I do if he says no to me he'll eventually say yes to Lucifer Gabriel tried to the jealousy he felt at that, can I do this can I convince him to agree to this? Gabriel asked himself. 

Gabriel met Lucifers eyes with a determined fire lighting his eyes "I've missed that look" Lucifer announced with a slight chill running down his back "I'll do it" Gabriel stated fiercely, "why do you care so much?" Lucifer asked.

Gabriel smirked at him "like you said I'm in love with him, why else would I join this suicide squad" He said while laughing "now get outta here, you don't come near his head until I get his answer" Gabriel ordered, Lucifer surprisingly didn't put up a fight he nodded his head and left.

When Gabriel left he didn't notice Sam watching him like he didn't notice him watching throughout his entire conversation with his brother.

When Gabriel came back to the real world he quickly disappeared not wanting Sam to find him in his bed. He went back to his home and for once quietly sat on his own, he put a lollipop in his mouth and let out a happy sigh.

"How am I supposed to get him to agree to this?" he asked himself.

Sam woke up for once feeling well-rested and wanting to go back to sleep for the first time in a long, it took him a few minutes to remember the dream he had just had and to remember the conversation Gabriel had with Lucifer in his head.

"shit he loves me" Sam whispered to himself he quickly glanced at the bed next to his hoping Dean didn't hear him, he let out a sigh of relief when he found his brother asleep.

Sam hurriedly got dressed he walked out of the room and shut the door quietly as not to wake up dean, he walked away from the crappy motel they were staying in, when he was a safe distance away he prayed to Gabriel hoping that he would show his face.

It only took a few minutes for Gabriel to appear with a lollipop hanging between his lips "what's up Sammy boy?" Gabriel questioned "you were in my dream last night and I heard what you and Lucifer were talking about" Sam explained honestly, Gabriel didn't reply

"and what do you think?" Gabriel finally asked "I'll do it" he answered instantly, Gabriel shook his head "have you even thought about it?" Gabriel asked anxiously.

"if it means Lucifer can't take my body then I don't care what I have to do" Sam admitted "Sam if we do this you belong to me body and soul and I'll belong to you, there won't ever be another relationship for you it'll be me and you even after death. Are you sure you really want to do this?" Gabriel waited patiently for his reply.

"I'll still do it" Sam answered determined Gabriel frowned "if that's what you wish then I'll do it, but first I want to ask you question" he waited for Sam to nod his head before he continued "how do you really feel about me?" Sam shifted uncomfortably.

"do we really have to talk about this?" Sam asked changing the topic Sam watched as an emotion quickly passed through Gabriel's gold eyes "no we don't. Lift your shirt up" Gabriel stated coldly.

Sam did as he was told and pulled his shirt up "this is gonna hurt" Gabriel told him before curling his hand around Sam's ribs, he closed his eyes and focused on his grace "fuck" Sam hissed in pain after a few seconds of them standing like that Gabriel finally pulled his hand away.

He looked at his handprint with missed emotions, instead of looking at the mark he watched Gabriel closely, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the angles, Gabriel kissed him back and smiled into the kiss, "you could've just said before" Gabriel flirted.

Sam smiled at him with a slight blush covering his cheeks Sam opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when Gabriel held a hand up "I've gotta go" he said before disappearing.

Sam let his shirt fall back down and made his way back to his room, he walked in and found that his brother had woken up "where'd you run off to?" Dean asked curiously "I just went for a walk" Sam lied easily.

"Why did you call me here Luci?" Gabriel asked popping candy in is mouth "did you do it?" he countered "did you really doubt I would?" Gabriel asked with a smirk "honestly? Yeah, I did" Lucifer retorted with a shrug.

"that wounds me it really does," Gabriel said holding a hand over his heart, Lucifer chuckled "maybe you need thicker skin" Lucifer teased "don't tease me" Gabriel glared at him teasingly Lucifer walked closer to him and ruffled his hair.

Gabriel let the angle blade drop from his sleeve and quickly stabbed Lucifer through the heart.

Gabriel watched his brother fall to the floor his watched as his grace spilt out and burned the ground in the shape of his wings.

Gabriel lifted his dead brother's body into his arms, he clicked his fingers and they were suddenly in the Winchester's motel room.

They all looked at Gabriel in alarm when he placed the body on Sam's bed "what the hell happened?" Dean was the first to speak, Gabriel turned to look at him "what does it look like?" Gabriel asked sarcastically.

Dean met his eyes with a harsh glare "is he really dead?" Castiel asked "yes he is" someone answered for him, everyone turned to look at the person who the voice belonged to.

"dad" Gabriel greeted Cas looked at him with a mixture of emotions, "first you bond with a human and now you've killed Lucifer" "I don't know if you sound proud or disappointed" Gabriel claimed God smiled at him "its a bit of both. When you left heaven all those aeon's ago I never thought you'd take part in this war or that you would ever fall in love with a human, I always assumed Micheal would be the one to defeat Lucifer."

Gabriel didn't respond "where have you been all this time?" Cas finally asked God turned and looked at his son "I've been here on earth" He answered.

Both Gabriel and Cas glared at him "you've been here doing what exactly? Heaven has been in an uproar, there have been too many fights, too many brothers and sisters lost because you left us and you show up here and act as nothing happened" Cas shouted pissed.

Everyone turned to look at Cas "I didn't know you had it in you" Dean commented with a proud smile he wasn't the only one they watched him in awe.

"I am sorry, I didn't want any of this to happen, I just wanted everyone to think for themselves I see that was a mistake now" "yeah it was."

They all stood in awkward silence until Sam finally broke it "if you already had a plan for killing him why did you have to mark me?" Sam asked though he wasn't complaining, Gabriel turned to look at him with hooded eyes "I'm a very jealous man and I don't like people touching what's mine" Sam gave him a small smile.

"This is unfair, you've marked me but what about me there's no way I can stake my claim on you" Sam pouted Gabriel smirked at him "are doing what I think you're doing?" God asked with a small smile Gabriel nodded his.

"These are pretty much going to be your wedding vows so think before you speak" Gabriel explained with a nervous smile "is this going to be like what you did to me?" "in a way yes" Sam nodded, "you say something first" Gabriel chuckled.

"I'd chose you, in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you" Gabriel declared with a smile, Sam gazed at him in astonishment " I don't know how to follow something like that" Gabriel just laughed "just say how you feel."

Gabriel took Sam's finger and made a small cut in the centre he then lifted his shirt and dragged Sam's bleeding over his heart "you really need to say something now" Gabriel urged "I don't know how you are so familiar to me-or why it feels like I am getting to know you and more as though I am remembering who you are. How every small every smile, every whisper brings me closer to the impossible conclusion that I have known you before, I have loved you before -in another time, a different place- some other existence" Sam whispered.

Gabriel stayed silent he moved Sam's hand away and placed his own hand over the bloodied mark, he let he grace flow and accept the new mark, he felt the blood sink into his body a merge with his grace and soul.

"Every supernatural being will know that you are his and he is yours" God explained with a smile.

Gabriel leant forward and pressed his lips against Sam's both the happiest they have been in a far too long. 

"Wait what the hell is going on?" Dean shouted, everyone, ignored him and smiled happily.


End file.
